In The End
by Skye-Love90
Summary: First breakup hurts the most but what if you realize you were never in love with that person? What if you were in love with someone else from the start? Because no matter how many times you get infatuated, in the end true love is all that matters. Pokeshippy.


In The End

- Silver-Mistyx90

Summary – First breakup hurts the most but what if you realize you were never in love with that person? What if you were in love with someone else from the start? Because no matter how many times you get infatuated, in the end true love is all that matters. Pokeshippy.

A/N – Sorry for updating after a long time. DON'T KILL ME! *tear* well this time there are no excuses for not updating but I did had my first heartbreak a few days ago. Well, the heartbreak kind of inspired me to write this story and I also realize that life is no fairy tale. Anyways, because of the heartbreak (thanks to that jerk) I spent past few days totally cut off from the world watching sad chick flicks and crying uncontrollably but after a few days I went back to school and whenever I saw him, I could only ask myself one thing – 'Was I drunk during the whole relationship?' -_-

So before starting with the story let me ask you – how many of you skipped that sappy author's note? *Everyone raises their hand up* Good. I would have done the same thing.

Disclaimer – I don't own Pokémon.

- I also don't own the song 'Insatiable'. It belongs to Darren Hayes.

In The End

"Misty..." he said in a shaky voice looking at her tear-stained face.

"I didn't know love was that painful" She said bluntly not even looking at him and started sobbing once again.

He kneeled down and wiped away some tears as new ones found their way down her cheeks. She looked up at him.

"Am I impossible to love, Ash?" She asked quietly between sobs.

With those words his heart skipped a beat. She had the power to do that to him everytime she looked at him. Even with the tears running down her cheeks she looked absolutely enchanting with her aquamarine eyes that complimented her fair complexion and red hair flowing freely around her shoulders. She was so beautiful and to him she was a goddess.

He loved her so much but she didn't know and he couldn't tell her. It was the same fear; the fear of rejection, hatred and mostly the fear of losing a best friend.

"No, Mist. Everyone loves you," he said and cupped her face with his hands.

"But he… he was just using me...He never loved me" She wrapped her arms around her knees.

He turned his head towards the window, the curtains rising and falling swiftly because of the wind. He stood up and closed the window and the curtains stopped moving. He noticed the clouds floating in the night sky 'It's going to rain' he sighed at that though.

He walked back to Misty and kneeled down once again in front of her.

"He's just a jerk. You know that, don't you?" he asked peering into her eyes which were fixated upon the ground beneath her.

She gave a small sad laugh and his heart tightened inside his chest. He hated to see her suffering like that. She was so caring and loving; he just couldn't believe how anyone could not love her.

He knew that Gary was a player and he tried to tell her that but he failed everytime. He knew how much Misty was in love with him and he believed that this time Gary was in love too but he proved him wrong again.

Love is a complicated thing. It can be something wonderful sometimes but if it is not then it could be the world's most devastated and unbearable thing. People In love can't stop adoring and explaining how terrific and extraordinary love is and when they get desolated by someone they love, they curse love giving it a bad name.

But the truth is that love doesn't have control over these things. It's up to the person itself.

The clouds outside thundered and Misty suddenly snapping out of her thoughts jumped into Ash's arms for protection not knowing what she was doing. Ash's heart stopped.

Misty suddenly realized what she was doing and she pulled back slowly their faces only inches apart and his chocolaty-brown eyes staring in the beautiful orbs of her aquamarine ones.

Ash could have just leaned in and kissed her only if she hadn't broken that eye contact. She slowly started to unclasp her hands from behind his neck. Ash sensed that and before Misty can say anything he wrapped her arms around her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

Misty was shocked at his sudden movement and she went numb. She was shivering but at the same time she was feeling warm and comfy. She regained her senses and fell into his arms, pulling him closer.

Outside the rain started getting heavier by every passing second. Chilly winds blew wildly and the trees seemed like they were trying to put up a fight against the stormy weather.

Ash suddenly felt a warm sensation flow over his body when Misty pulled him closer. She buried her face in his shoulders and started sobbing once again. Ash caressed her back and she stopped sobbing after a few moments.

"Thank you so much, Ash."

"If you are thanking me for taking care of you then you are pathetic, Mist" He joked

She bit her lip trying to hide the small smile that made its way to her lips. They stayed like this for a few moments when Misty broke the silence again.

"You know, I don't know what I would have done without you" She said and hugged him tighter.

"What do you mean, Misty?" He asked confusedly

"You are doing so much for me and I'm just sitting over here, crying and feeling like a hindrance to you" She said quietly.

"No, you're wrong" He retorted and pulled away from her a bit only to cup her face in his hands "Mist, you mean so much to me.. How can I just let you cry over someone like Gary? You are the most important person in my life."

A tear rolled down Misty's cheek but this was the tear of happiness and it made her so relieved that it gave a warm, tingling sensation and her stomach flipped being so near to Ash. Her heartbeat almost stopped when she felt Ash's breathe on her face and suddenly she just wanted to jump in his arms and kiss him.

Misty grabbed his hands which were still cupping her face and kissed one lightly. Ash could now feel the electricity flowing through his body and he has to hold his urge to sweep her in his arms and kiss her.

Her lips were so warm and soft that he felt he could easily melt in them. He was dying to touch her, kiss her. She was so intoxicating and he was so addicted to her. She was kerosene and he was the match and he knew they'd make one hell of a bonfire.

She suddenly felt her stomach flip at her own action of kissing his hand. She looked into his eyes and knew at once that he desperately wanted to kiss her on the lips. She was dying for the same thing. The comfort his arms provided to her was enchanting, she was captivated by his eyes like he has casted a spell over her but she didn't mind it, At all. She actually was enjoying it and she knew no one else could make her feel like Ash did.

He always had that natural charm that Misty adored so much. Of course he had been an arrogant, undisciplined kid when he was young but now… he was polar opposite of it. He was gentle, sweet, caring and she couldn't define him merely by words. He had done so much for her.

How could she ever repay him?

They both intensely searched each others' eyes hoping to find….love?

Before both of them knew what was happening, they both locked each other in a passionate kiss.

Misty's lips felt like petals of flower against his'. His senses were instantly set on fire! His skin was burning to hold her closer to him than she already was and she let him. He deepened the kiss further exploring the contours of her mouth. His hands wandered aimlessly on her back and she gripped onto his shirt. They both tilted their heads to the side and released a small breath at the sudden, better change in angle.

She couldn't think of any other thing except his lips on hers' and his hands roaming lovingly on her back, making her shiver and warm coincidently. She felt adrenaline rushing through her body. No one ever kissed her the way he was kissing her and she felt something she never felt earlier, Love.

The kiss was electrifying and she could have died right in his arms. His touch was gentle and she was

Lack of breath forced them to break apart but they still felt each other's breath on their faces. Misty smiled; she could still feel him on her lips. They both opened their eyes and Misty was shocked to see Ash's tear-filled eyes.

Her smile quickly faded and she went numb "Ash, what-"She started but Ash cut her off.

"I love you" He stated breathlessly and Misty just stared at him.

"What?" She asked in disbelief, not believing what he said just now.

"It's true, Mist… I love you… I always have and I hate to see you underestimating yourself like this" Ash finally spoke.

Misty couldn't believe he loved her. How could he? He was her best friend and they shared all their secrets but why not this one? All these questions rose in Misty's mind and she wanted answers. But the main question that rose was-

What held him back from confessing to her?

But the answer was there right in front of her. She knew why he didn't; He thought she was in love with Gary and that made way to all the complications. Part of her was angry on him for not telling sooner but the truth was she was much angrier on herself for making all the immature and irrational decisions.

She could imagine how much he would have been hurt when she told him that she was in a relationship with Gary, which now she realized that it was a relationship that was just based on infatuation and nothing else. No, cut that. The truth seemed to click in her mind now, she wasn't in love with Gary at all… she was in love with this raven-headed boy all along whom she called her best friend and the realization suddenly made her terrified.

"Ash," she said again. His name felt so warm on her lips, almost melting. He looked directly into her eyes again. Unable to control herself Misty kissed him, almost hard enough to bruise. He was taken aback but soon found himself kissing her again, just as fiercely as her. He leaned into her until Misty was completely immobilized by his body and the wall.

When moonlight crawls along the street

Chasing away the summer heat

Footsteps outside, somewhere below

The world revolves, I've let it go

Ash was perplexed by her sudden actions, he pulled away slightly and she attempted to kiss him again but he stopped her.

"Misty, what are you doing?"

"Kissing you, what else?" She said sweetly

"Yes, I know that… but…why?"

She moved forward and engulfed him in an embrace and whispered the words he longed to hear…

"I love you too, Ash." She paused "More than you can imagine"

We build our Church above the street

We practiced love between these sheets

The candy sweetness scent of you

It bathes my skin, I'm stained of you

And all I have to do is hold you

There's a racing within my heart

And I am barely touching you

Ash shivered. He felt like his mind was going to explode any second with the thousand different types of questions roaming inside his head. Misty said she loved him… if that was true then why did she say she loved Gary? Was she saying the truth? Did she really love him? Was it some kind of joke?

"Are you serious, Misty?" He asked, his voice trembling

"More serious than ever" She retorted

Turn the lights down low

Take it off, let me show

My love for you insatiable

Turn me on, never stop

Wanna taste every drop

My love for you insatiable

"Then why did you made me believe that you were in love with-"Ash stopped

"Gary," Misty finished his sentence. She let out a warm breathe on his neck and he shuddered.

The moonlight plays upon your skin

A kiss that lingers takes me in

I fall asleep inside of you

There are no words, there's only truth

"I was stubborn, Ash. I loved Gary but was never in love with him. The only reason I was in a relationship with him because he resembled you so much. He was so much like you but never better than you. I always ended up comparing you both and still saw you as the better one." She sobbed and Ash caressed her back.

"Moreover, I believed that you would never see me the way I see you. I love you so much, Ash..."

Ash was deeply touched by words and a smile crept to his lips. She loved him. The thought made him all warm and fuzzy inside.

"I love you too, Mist. More than you can ever imagine…"

Breathe in breathe out, there is no sound

We move together up and down

We levitate our bodies soar

Our feet don't even touch the floor

But nobody knows you like I do

'Cause the world may not understand

That I grow stronger in your hands

The rain became much gentler outside, it almost seemed like it was smiling at the young couple. Soft drops were falling and the weather, instead of rough and wild, seemed much more cheerful and smooth, and now even the trees were dancing slowly.

He broke the hug and looked at her once again. Both of them smiled and kissed each other. The kiss intensified and Ash pulled her up in a standing position before picking her up bridal-style and slowly approached toward the bed, laying her down gently. He draped sideways over her stomach and rearranged himself more comfortably.

The bonds were broken now; they were drowning in each others' love. There were no secrets left, the kiss seemed lighter than before and they knew nothing can come between them now.

Turn the lights down low

Take it off, let me show

My love for you insatiable

Turn me on, never stop

Wanna taste every drop

My love for you insatiable

Baby, oh yeah

We never sleep, we're always holding hands

Kissing for hours talking and making plans

I feel like a better man, just being in the same room

We never sleep, there's just so much to do

So much to say can't close my eyes when I'm with you

Insatiable the way I'm loving you, oh baby, yeah

Ash was in heaven and he wanted nothing more than being with her. This was a whole new experience to him and words were undescriptive.

All his hurt and pain melted away like icebergs. Sometimes you have to suffer like hell and nearly die before you can experience heaven.

Turn the lights down low

Take it off, let me show

My love for you insatiable

Turn me on, never stop

Wanna taste every drop

My love for you insatiable

He will always be there for her, till he dies. The past didn't bother him anymore because in the end they were together, happily in love and that was all that mattered.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N – So, here it is! I am happy that I finally completed this story but also a bit sad because I was really enjoying writing this. Anyways, feedbacks are welcomed and would be appreciated. I hope this story was enjoyed.

Also, I'm extremely sorry if you are a Gary Oak fan. I didn't really wanted him to be a bad guy but if you feel like I offended him or something like that then I'm really really really sorry. I don't hate or dislike him; in fact I feel he is quite lovable and cute.

Lastly, I rated this fiction T just for safety and again I disclaim owning Pokémon or the song 'Insatiable'. They are property of their respective owners.

Thank you all my loving readers, you are the best! ^_^

-Silver-Mistyx90


End file.
